Hold On
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Cedric and Harry in a hot tub. Need i say more? "The pressure grew and I heard a faint smacking noise as my lover kissed my neck; he reached the love bite he placed there not long ago."


_Hello everyone! This is my first HP/CD so I hope you guys liked it! First of all, I don't own HP. This is rated m. Also, this is non-magic. So I thought of this idea while in the hot tub, I went swimming and I won't tell you guys what I was thinking in the hot tub but the result is this one-shot. _

_Warnings: Slash! Explicit sex! Exhibitionism! Voyeurism!_

_Ok. I hope you enjoy and please review! By the way, please read the author note at the end._

**Hold On**

I exhaled as I slowly lowered my body down into the steamy scorching water. My boyfriend smiled at my enjoyment and also crawled in beside me, he was already without a towel and I rolled my eyes as his hand found mine. I couldn't help but grin as his warm hand caressed my fingers and then two of his fingers made a crawling motion to my waist.

My towel was still intact, it was soaking wet by now. My lover waggled his eyebrows as his hand grabbed the heavy towel and tugged it off my body; he threw it up on the ground. I chuckled as his hand immediately went to the inside of my right thigh, my most sensitive place. He was just skimming over my groin but I could tell by his twitching he was trying his hardest to contain himself.

I calmly shut my eyes and submerged myself even more under the water, till it barely reached my nipple, which my boyfriend was in fact eyeing rather hungrily.

With my green eyes still closed, I felt the ripples of the water as my partner also lowered himself down deeper sighing from the feel of the warm water. His shoulder touched mine firmly and I smirked as I felt a slight pressure on my right shoulder. My smirk grew wider as his lips continued to press another peck a bit above my shoulder, almost to my neck.

The pressure grew and I heard a faint smacking noise as my lover kissed my neck; he reached the love bite he placed there not long ago. I felt him open his mouth slightly until his teeth just scarcely touched my skin eliciting a shiver.

He was going to bite me, I know it. I stealthily opened one eye and I caught sight of his smug face. I was entranced as his lips parted slowly, and he leaned over even more. His lips were right over the side of my neck, a new place just next to the previous mark. He was going to bite down…he was quite like a vampire actually.

It was amazing, it was like a slow motion movie when the predator was coming to get the prey, and I being the prey was too hypnotized to move as the predator loomed over me. I couldn't move, he had me in his trap and—

"Will you two idiots please get a bloody room? Fuck, shit…bloody hell—"the long string of curses continued as my boyfriend and I froze in our position. I clenched my eyes as I heard my lover close his open mouth with a slurp sound and cough embarrassingly.

_Shit._

I totally forgot, this is why I didn't want to be in a hot tub with my mate.

Sighing, I opened my eyes to see the glares of all the occupants in the hot tub with us. My partner was still coughing with his face all red and lowering his neck to try to hide the blush, which by the way, is not working at all.

I smiled hesitantly at Ron, my best friend who was glaring at me with all he had and with an arm around his wife, also my best friend, Hermione. Ron's face showed anger but with a hint of disgust, I knew it wasn't because my lover is a bloke. But more the fact that he just saw that, I mean, who would want to witness their mate's sex life? I still vividly remember walking in on Ron and Hermione in their 'experimental phase'.

Anyway, right next to the pair which was right opposite of me was Seamus. Ron and Hermione were still glaring at me but he on the other hand had…a somewhat wistful expression. Dean wasn't here today, he's on some sort of business trip and I couldn't imagine how Seamus is dealing with it. Oh sure, they talk on the phone every day and see each other via webcam every other day. I know because I can hear their bloody phone sex or 'webcam sex', I swear my ears were bleeding so badly I couldn't hear for a week.

Seamus gave me a smile and a thumb up and opened his big mouth. Dear god why did he have to talk?

"Wow Harry, didn't know you were into exhibitionism. Or is it just because it's Cedric? You know Dean and I, you and us, we could—"Sadly, Cedric was still coughing, and it was getting louder. Getting annoyed, I slapped Cedric's back.

"Would you stop it, it's not working," Cedric just looked at me sheepishly.

"Vampire," I ignored Seamus' whisper, I also ignored Cedric's cough. Thankfully he stopped once I pinched his thigh underwater harshly.

And then there were them. Oh my goodness, they fucking saw! They saw Cedric almost sucking on my neck!

"Didn't know you had it in you Potter," That drawl will be the death of me. I glared at Snape's unyielding eyes and then towards his right at Malfoy…both of them.

Bloody hell.

"So Potter, so clueless you forgot we even existed?"

"Shut it Malfoy," He stuck his tongue out at me which brought a glare from his father, Lucius Malfoy. I stared at his long blonde hair which was tied up in a…ponytail. He looked somewhat like a girl…

He suddenly growled and I jumped, it's as if he knew what I was thinking…

"So Professor Snape, how was your day?" He looked at me disbelieving, actually everyone did. Cedric looked away the minute I turned to him. Gently butting him, I coaxed him to say something.

"Um…so Malfoy, how's the business going?" Everyone stared at my boyfriend. Leaning over to him, I whispered.

"That attempt was worse than mine,"

"I'm not good at making conversation," he hissed back, which was heard by everyone in the hot tub, it wasn't that big.

"Harry's right," I gawked at Seamus in shock, "Dumbledore forced us here so we could bond, so come on," I couldn't help but sense doom looming over us from Seamus's creepy smirk. He turned to Ron and slapped him on the back, "Hey mate! So you and Hermione up to any new experiments lately?" Ron's face turned the reddest I ever saw, even redder than his hair.

"Seamus!" Hermione snapped, "That's inappropriate!"

"Yeah, but so is what Harry and Cedric did but I didn't complain," He grumbled.

Hermione sighed and being the wisest witch crossed her arm over her chest and spoke with her 'teacher' voice. She was the only one wearing a swimsuit to cover her upper chest, I think Malfoy and Snape also had a towel around their waist, the water was quite clear so it was no trouble to see anything if you looked closely enough.

"Look, Dumbledore wants us to get closer to each other. But it doesn't mean we have to talk, let's just enjoy the soak, ok? No more talking to one another," Most nodded in agreement and closed their eyes and leaned back their heads. Ron and Hermione sunk down until the water was up to their necks and leaned on each other with their eyes closed. Seamus was staring blankly into the water while fiddling his thumbs imagining god knows what.

Professor Snape and the two blondes still sat straight up but their muscles were relaxed and their eyes were also closed. Turning my head this way and that, I realized that everyone had their eyes shut…except for Cedric.

I shuddered as he leaned over and nuzzled my ear.

"Cedric!" I whispered quietly, "Stop," He just looked at me and gently bit my ear. His tongue came out and sensually traced the outer shell of my ear. Biting my lips to prevent gasping, I almost hit my head against the rim of the hot tub but luckily my boyfriend's hand was protected my head from impact. He lowered my head till I was leaning on his hand which was resting on the rim of the tub.

In the position, I showed all of my neck and I could just imagine my lover licking his lips. Silently groaning as sizzling lips came in contact with my atoms apple, I quivered as the mouth bit down tenderly. A spark of lightning shot through my all the way to my manhood. It felt all so erotic and throwing reason out the window, I opened my eyes and encouraged Cedric to carry on.

Cedric's head was bent oddly to try to get to all of my neck and I leaned forward and my hands wrapped around his head, caressing his face and stocking his hair. I looked up and saw Ron and Hermione with their eyes till closed and Ron's hand stroking Hermione' bare arm.

Warmth filled my heart until it turned into intense pleasure as Cedric sucked on my collarbone. I couldn't help but feel rather dirty doing this in front of so many people. Luck must be on my side for nobody to notice.

Of course, luck was never on my side. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I saw Seamus looking at me straight on, Cedric didn't notice and I didn't want him too. I chewed my lips harder as Cedric's lips trailed to my erect nipples; I struggled to remain discreet as he played with them. I leaned my head back and my mouth formed an o shape as he twisted both of my pink buds, I looked at Seamus again, who was smirking and looking so damn haughty.

Seamus lifted two fingers and brought it to his mouth. He zipped his mouth shut with his finger and thumb and I knew he wouldn't tell. He shut his eyes again and I decided to overlook how Seamus's right hand was traveling down under the water.

Meanwhile, my lover was still suckling on my nipples until I lifted his head up so his eyes could meet mine. Gently kissing him, we tried to not make any noise. We broke the kiss and his grin consumed me. Suddenly, a hand wrapped firmly around my throbbing erection. Widening my eyes, I gripped Cedric's hair tighter.

However, he let go and I was left to scowl at him for stopping. He just silently laughed and he sat back beside me with his back leaning against the walls of the hot tub. My eyebrows creased in confusion until I saw his hand gesture for me to move. Looking over to the other, I made sure they had their eyes were still sealed; I think some of them were actually asleep.

The water moved a little as I shifted and I cringed. But nobody notice, except for Seamus, but he was already off in his own little world with fantasies of Dean and whatever they do in their bedroom. Finally, I managed to crawl onto Cedric's laps without disturbing anybody else and I gasped softly as I sat on his rock hard erection. We started to shift back and forth, searching for friction.

My whole body tensed from the fire that was spreading throughout my body, it felt exquisite to feel Cedric's manhood rocking against mine.

About to cry out from the ongoing pleasure, there was a sudden knock on the door.

Snapping my eyes to meet my lover's shocked one; I lost my balance and fell back to the center of the bathtub. Squeaking as water closed over my face, I used my hands to lift myself up and coughed harshly as water went down my throat. My hair was wet and covered my eyes, pushing my fringe back; I squinted at the faces of the others. I realized I was right in front of Seamus with my back to him and my blood froze as I thought of what could be poking me right now in the back.

"Seamus…"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! You two were—"A splash of water from me to the Irishman's face stopped his ramblings.

"Potter…"

"Harry..."

"Hey! I just slipped!" I could tell Snape was about to make some cutting remark while an approaching lecture was coming from Hermione but another knock halted them. It was because of the knock that I slipped. Strangely, a voice called out form down the hall. The hot tub was the center of the room while there were the lockers and showers to the left and right. There's a hallway then leading to the sauna and the door where we could escape only if Dumbledore hadn't—

"Hello?" It was a female. "I'm coming in!" A click was heard and in walked Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" The long black haired woman came up behind Draco, squatted and kissed him on the head.

"Hello, my darling!" I was already back next to Cedric after getting back to my feet. I nudged my lover and asked,

"Didn't they break up?" He just shrugged, but from how nasty Draco's face looked form being called darling, I was probably right.

"Pansy," The blonde growled, "What are you doing here?" He asked again and Pansy shrugged and then gave two short nods to Lucius Malfoy and Snape who were sitting on each side of the annoyed short haired blonde. She was wearing a short sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans which definitely looked too skinny. While she was fidgeting probably from the uncomfortable jeans, she rustled Draco's hair.

The usually pale face turned dark with irritation and he hit her hand away. Quickly using water to restore the messy blonde hair back to normal, he hissed, "Pansy,"

The black haired woman sighed and replied, "I was wondering where you were and Dumbledore told me you were bonding with them," She put air quotes around bonding and she pointedly looked at Ron. She then said in a somewhat yearning voice, "For some reason Dumbledore didn't want to me to intrude but he allowed me to check up on you guys," She finished with a bright smile.

She then clapped her hands startling Seamus…who still had his right hand underwater, "So how's it going? You learn anything new about each other?" Her eyes swept over mine and the others, I shrugged in response since no one else was talking. Cedric then kissed my shoulder and I was reminded of our predicament.

I gotten soft from Pansy but I was still very aware of Cedric's twiddling arm around my waist, no one else could see it. But I could feel how badly my boyfriend just wanted to continue from where we left off. I clasped his hand underwater, I wanted to continue too but we couldn't do it now since Pansy so rudely interrupted.

"Wait," Hermione's captured our attention, "Pansy, how did you get in here?" there was silence for a moment before Draco quite literally jumped off the hot tub, splashing Snape and Lucius. I heard Seamus unsuccessfully hiding his chuckles when the two older men started to splutter and cough.

"Draco!" The screech from Pansy was even better, she was soaked and was sitting on her arse from Draco pushing her back, in the distant, and all I heard was a rattle of the door knob and swearing. The blonde came back through the hall way and carefully lowered him into the tub where he was sitting before. I covered my eyes from looking down there, and Cedric didn't look amused from my blush.

My boyfriend started grumbling until I stopped him.

"Calm down, Draco isn't even gay,"

He responded with, "Well, he shouldn't be showing his stuff to everyone," I smiled and shook my head at my lover's jealousness. Draco looked at the angry, wet faces of the two men besides him and said,

"The door's still locked,"

"You could've just asked Pansy before rushing to the door," Hermione sniffed.

"Shove off Granger,"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "It's Weasley. We already have two kids together!"

"Yeah, and the pair are a bloody menace,"

"Malfoy, you listen here I—"

"Hey!" Pansy's shout stopped Ron from going over to the blonde and punching him to oblivion. Oh man, what was Dumbledore thinking? "I have the key, Dumbledore gave it to me," She had to pause to dodge Draco's hand, "I am not letting you guys out so you just have to deal with it,"

She looked around at the disappointed faces and sighed, "Cheer up guys! I brought some stuff to make it better," I raised my eyebrows as she brought out a bag. I didn't even notice she was holding it. She dug through the sack and took out an eye mask, "Dumbledore said you would be here for a while," She ignored Draco's indignant shout and Snape's scoff, "So…I thought you would like to take a mask," She then pulled out another eye mask and handed it to Draco.

"Pansy…what the hell is this?"

"It's yours silly, I made it especially for you," I peeked at Ron and we both snickered.

"It's…" Pansy smiled and nodded at Draco to continue," It's…bloody pink!" She looked affronted by Draco's tone and sniveled.

"Well yeah. You look good in pink," I lost it and burst out laughing, Ron was right behind me. Cedric and Seamus were also sniggering. I think I even saw a curl of Snape's lips. Pansy took no more notice to Draco's spluttering and instead gave the first eye mask she took out to Lucius.

"Here you go, Mr. Malfoy," Lucius nodded and took the normal black sleeping eye mask.

"Why does he get a normal one?" Draco seethed. The black haired girl just shrugged and proceeded to throw black sleeping masks to everyone else, she then dug around some more and took out another special one, "Oh! I have a cat one so—"

"Can I have that?" I shockingly whipped my head to Cedric as he spoke and caught the piece of fabric that was thrown his way, "Here," he gestured to me, "You should use—"

"No,"

"Harry…it'll look cute on you,"

"It's a bloody cat mask," I gritted my teeth. Cedric leaned over to whisper in my ear,

"Calm down love, we won't even be using these," He winked at me and I grudgingly took the eye mask. My lips quirked as my fingers felt the fake whiskers and pink nose.

Meanwhile, the young blonde was fuming and started to put his pink eye mask on. He grumbled under his breath, I think I heard something along the line of 'at least I don't have to see Potter's faces,' I almost burst out snickering again when he adjusted the elastic band that went around his head. He was mumbling and he cursed as he stretched the band too hard and it snapped back and hit his head. I shook my head at the conceited blonde.

I shut my eyes and listened with one ear to Pansy's chatting. I sighed and murmured appreciably as Cedric started to gently stroke my thigh. The others were either too absorbed with Pansy's talking or were already wearing their mask. It was this sentence that got my full attention.

"Well, perhaps a little soak wouldn't hurt; after all, I'm already quite wet,"

Wait…

So the thing is me and Cedric were sitting on the side of the hot tub where small steps were. And instead of entering where the blonde was, bloody Pansy chose to come over to our side, I was frozen and could only look on in horror as the girl started to get closer. She was just at the top of stairs and she was only an inch from coming in contact with the hot water.

She was looking down and I tensed when her gaze traveled to mine. I've said this before, the water is clear, when you want to see something and you try, it's very possible. I wasn't wearing a towel no more, the towel and me and Cedric's mask were both placed on the dry ground.

It wouldn't have happened this way if only the prat I'm in love with could hold out for a little longer. Pansy's eyes met mine and she froze completely and her gaze was focusing on one thing.

My prick isn't enormous but it was enlarged from the blood rushing towards there and I can almost see the reflection in her eyes of Cedric's hand closed over my erection.

Buggering fuck.

"Uh...Pansy," I stumbled through the words, I tried to hit Cedric's hand away but it wasn't budging, I think he was frozen in shock too. Finally, she snapped back to reality. The brightest blush ever adorned her cheeks; even her midnight hair had a red tint to it.

"Uh…" Her voice hitched, "I—I think…maybe—I…I'm gonna...uh...go. Right, well," She cleared her throat, "H—have fun!" Her voice cracked at the end, I never saw her run this fast in my life, she sprinted out of their like she was in a bloody marathon. A small splash of water hit my chest. All I heard was her pounding footsteps, a click signaling the opening of the door, and a slam.

"Hey, why did she run off?" I jumped at Malfoy's question; he was lifting up his pink mask up partially and looking at me dubiously. I opened my mouth and glanced to my boyfriend for help.

Idiot.

The bloody prat started coughing again. Of course, the cute idiot choked on his own spit putting a stop to his fake coughing fit. I couldn't speak and I only shrugged, it was enough for the blonde and he just sighed and settled back to rest while adjusting his mask. I looked around and saw everyone with their masks on, Ron was even started to snore a bit.

"Hey," my lover whispered while tightening his grip on my flesh.

I gasped sharply and grinned. Our lips met in a chaste kiss.

"Hey," I stared at Cedric's goofy grin, I was sure I looked the same. He tightened his grip against and stroked my entire length. About to moan, his lips covered mine again.

"Shhh…don't want anybody to hear," He murmured against my lips, I nodded shakily as his hand started to stroke faster. I clutched at his shoulder as he stroked my rod incredibly fast; making small plops in the water. I reached over to grasp Cedric's length. My eyes widened. It was huge; it seemed even larger than usual.

His movements slowed down and I copied his hand, our strokes were firm and steady and the brown haired man was letting out puffs of breath, I relished in his sharp gasp as my thumb pressed against the slit of his prick. My hand suddenly faltered as I felt a probing near my entrance. Releasing my lover's cock completely, I resolved to not make any sounds as I pressed my face to the well-chiseled chest.

"Cedric," Snape abruptly shifted from my voice.

"Shhh,"

'Sorry' I mouthed to Cedric. He just winked and seized my lips again; he swallowed the whimper that erupted out of me as his finger started to move. I felt the pad of his fingers outline the rim of my hole softly and pressing at the entrance. But he didn't enter,

Bloody tease.

I whimpered again and started to suck harder on Cedric's tongue, urging him to hurry. He broke the kiss with a flustered face and he got the message. The water made my entrance slippery and his finger easily slipped inside me. I squeezed his shoulder so hard I'm sure there'll be marks. Struggling to be silent, I bit my lips until I felt a drop of blood slide down my chin.

My lover's eyes turned feral and he licked the trail of blood, from the bottom of my chin to my swollen lips. He plundered my warm cavern and I was distracted by his slick tongue to feel discomfort as Cedric immediately inserted two more fingers inside me. I broke away from the kiss and caught Cedric's eye. I refused to look away and started to shift slightly.

The position we were in was quite awkward but I managed to thrust against the three fingers without causing the water to move too much. I couldn't contain it anymore. I cried out as the fingers struck my prostate. It's like my boyfriend forgot where we were and he continued to probe at the bundle of nerves, causing me to groan.

In the corner of my eye I saw Hermione move and Cedric did too. As fast as we could, we composed ourselves and Cedric leaned back and closed his eyes. I did the same and tried to not to blurt out from the three fingers who was still _fucking moving_ inside me and fondling my sensitive walls.

"Harry?" I pretended to wake up from a nap. Groggily,I opened my eyes to see Hermione lift up her black mask till it was over her eyes and on her forehead, "Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I looked over to see Cedric to see him still 'sleeping'. Fucking prat, he doesn't even help me to confront Hermione.

"Sorry Ron woke you up," I nodded in agreement before I realized what she just said.

"Huh? What?" Hermione looked at my confused face and patted Ron on the arm,

"Oh, it's just he gets these dreams and sometimes he sleep talks. I don't know what's he's dreaming about to moan like that…it _better not_ be what I'm suspecting of," A huge weight lifted off my chest and I nodded hurriedly and smiled.

"Don't worry Hermione, the only one he'll be dreaming of like that is you," I smirked at the bushy haired woman's blush. Unexpectedly, my whole body jerked.

"Harry, you okay?" She asked me with concern. I erratically nodded my head and responded with a yes.

Bloody Cedric! What does he think he's doing? I jerked again as his fingers started to move boldly, rubbing against my prostate. I was about to whine but Hermione's voice stopped me, "Harry?"

I opened my eyes; I didn't even know I closed them. I clenched my fists as the fingers inside me twisted. Shit! My hand crawled to Cedric's legs and the next time he twisted his three fingers, I gasped but also pinched his leg as hard as I could. The water sloshed as his leg jolted.

"I'm fine Hermione," I smiled a fake smile. She tentatively nodded. I pinched Cedric's legs again and he his leg lurched again. But I have to say, the way he controlled his features, it really seemed like he was still asleep. Hermione looked on in amusement.

"How cute, he's dreaming," I almost snorted but I stopped myself just in time. Instead, I nodded and told Hermione we should go back to rest so to not wake anybody else.

She whispered a quiet "sleep well" and put her mask back on. She ducked under Ron's bobbing head and rested back on the crook of the redhead's arm.

Making sure she was back to sleep, I sighed.

"That was close," I glowered at my scaredy-cat of a boyfriend.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey, shh! Sorry, but I couldn't resist," I raised my eyebrow, "Hey, I'll make it up to you,"

"You better," I muttered.

My eyes clenched as my prostate was pressed on by four fingers now, he sneaked a finger in while I wasn't looking. It usually would've been a stretch but I was relaxed from the warm water and the water just acted a bit like lube.

"You ready?" I glared at the smug man.

"I thought you said to be quiet," He didn't say anything and kept fucking me with his fingers, he was about to try to get his thumb in too but I caught his wrist.

"Just do it," I whispered sultrily. His eyes darkened and he hastily lifted me up till my back was towards his chest and I was sitting right on his huge erection, "Cedric!" I hissed, "Be gentle! They'll wake up,"

"Calm down, they're not waking up even when we're whispering. Even Seamus is still asleep and he's a light sleeper," I rolled my eyes and murmured back.

"He was already awake long ago,"

"What?" He tightened his grip on my hips and the head of his prick was right outside of my entrance. Breathless with excitement, I struggle to lower myself down onto the length but his hands on my waist prevented me from doing so.

"Cedric!"

"What? Wait…so he saw your dick?" he growled. I still couldn't move and I was getting desperate, my manhood was a centimeter away from the surface of the water and it was throbbing like crazy. Not to mention, my entrance was clenching on water and he just wouldn't put it in!

"Come on Cedric! Now is not the time to talk about this!"

"Whatever, you're mine," He dropped me and his long rod plunged into me and I cried out. Fuck! Somebody had to have heard that. Unfortunately, Snape did roll his head and babbled something inaudible.

"Cedric," I panted,"Ahh!" He moved and his dick was pressed right up against my eager prostate. "Cedric Stop," Nevertheless, he was the most caring boyfriend and he did listen, "I—I can't hold the sounds in…"It was true that Lucius also looked to be waking, his body was twitching. Cedric was panting too but he stopped and lifted me off of his dick. I arched my back as I vividly felt every inch of him slowly slide out; I reveled in the friction I received. But I quickly shuddered and whined impatiently as soon as I was empty.

Cautiously, he lifted me up so I sat on his legs.

"I have an idea," He kissed my ear. I twisted back and saw him get the remote control. He had to stretch and I licked my lips as my eyes feasted on the ripples of his muscles. He caressed my arms and pressed a button. Suddenly, there was a whirling sound and the jest turned on. Hermione was the first to yelp and she flung the mask off and frowned at me.

The two Malfoy's and Snape were slower to wake up and Seamus was still sleeping. Well…actually, from the way that his hand was still underwater, I'd say he wasn't sleeping.

They all looked at me and Cedric was the one who asked.

"Do you guys mind if I turn on the jets?" they shook their head and Snape sneered but went back to sleep, so did the Malfoys. Hermione nodded wearily and leaned back on her husband who never woke up in the first place. The water pounded against my boyfriend's back and I grinned at his satisfied sigh. He always did love massages. The bubbles in the hot tub now can cover most what was underwater.

And the small rumbling sound will hopefully hide any sounds.

Cedric was still enjoying the feel of the jets and I smirked at an idea I got. As quick as I can I grabbed my boyfriend's cock, which was still quite hard and I instantly sunk down on it. I gasped at the feeling and then laughed at the choked moan I heard, "Fuck! Harry," He groaned quietly as I started to rise up and down. My erection was bobbing up and down. I stuck out a hand to stroke my manhood but Cedric beat me to it.

Gasping as my lover's hand made contact, I nearly lost my grip causing me to sink down and take more of the length. I shut my eyes from the stretch, the water did ease the penetration but I was naturally tight.

I wriggled from feeling Cedric's balls fitting snuggly under my arse. I heard a snarl and Cedric lifted me only to pull me back down onto his cocks.

"Cedric! Ah!" I will admit, we kind of lost ourselves at that moment and my wails got increasingly brasher. But I didn't care. All I was focused on was the delicious friction as his thick beam slammed my prostate every time, and how my walls tried so desperately to clutch his cock and not let go. Our moans mingled together, he was still trying to be quiet but I just utterly lost it and I was moaning and groaning like there was no tomorrow.

"Harry, I'm gonna—"

"Shit! Me t—too,"

My movements were halted and I propped myself up with my arms. His hands steadily held my arse right above his cock, which was standing straight up. He then entered me and started to pound my hole. I let out a small scream as Cedric's hips did all the movement and all I can do was hang on. My lover's arms were shaking but luckily I went over the edge quickly and he dropped me right as he released his essence into me.

My cum was probably somewhere in the hot tub and I can already feel Cedric's dripping out of my entrance.

Struggling to catch my breath, I leaned back and kissed my love. We were just getting heated but somebody just had to ruin the moment.

"Bloody hell, I never knew you were so hot. Love your voice Harry!"

And that's what broke the spell.

I fell off of Cedric in shock but he quickly righted me till I was again sitting beside him. I still felt empty. I always did after sex. I looked at Seamus who had his mask off and was panting. I got a pretty good idea why he was out of breath…was that white near Seamus? Is that mine? Or maybe it's his? But quickly, the sperm went away and I was left to stare at Seamus who had a satisfied look on his face, "Damn, I am so telling Dean this,"

I was about to say something, hopefully something so he wouldn't tell anyone, because he would tell everyone if he could, But somebody else cut me off.

"I'm leaving," It was Draco and he had his pink mask clutched in his hand. His pale face was red with fury or mortification, it's hard to tell. He crawled out the hot tub with his arse faced towards us. Thank god Ron is still asleep. The blonde strolled into the locker rooms but not before yelling, "Potter, I never want to see your face again or your boyfriends!"

Lucius then followed, he didn't say anything, just nodded at me and went into the lockers. I think that it was even worse. Snape on the other hand just sighed and followed after Lucius.

"Don't worry Harry, Snaoe's just mad he isn't getting any," said Seamus.

"Harry," I gazed at one of my best friends' who's a girl, "Is this payback for the time you walked on us?" I started to shake my head but she wasn't paying attention, "Please tell me that you used a towel," I blushed, so did Cedric.

"Hermione?"

She sighed, "You're still my best friend but god please don't ever do that again! I'm going to have nightmares," she mumbled, a blush adorned my cheeks and I didn't know how to get rid out it. Cedric just petted my arm and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Ron! Wake up," the redhead took a moment to fully focus his eyes. He looked confusingly at his wife. He turned to me.

"Harry? Where's everybody? Are you okay?" the redhead leaned closer to observe me, "Bloody hell, is the water that comfortable? You look like you just had a shag or something!" He laughed and Hermione tried to retain her giggles.

"Come on Ron, you don't want to know," Ron still looked muddled, it was better this way. He would definitely faint if he knew. The pair then went off to their separate dressing rooms and Seamus was the only one left.

The three of us stared at each other for a bit.

"So…you gonna continue or—"

"Leave," I snapped, the Irishman nodded fitfully and climbed out the tub.

"Right, sorry, I'll just…uh…yeah..." He gave us an awkward wave and walked actually quite achingly slow to the locker rooms. I glared at him all the way there. He then just slumped and went inside. It was the only the two of us left now with the jets still on. Cedric leaned over.

"So…_are_ we gonna continue?" I grinned.

"Come here," I captured his lips and he dominated my slick tongue, it started tingling with pleasure. I quivered as he gently bit my lips. His kisses trailed to my neck then to my ear.

"So, you and Seamus seem awfully cozy? Care to tell me the story?" I scoffed and looked at my lover. He had a hint of jealousy in his eyes. I was feeling quite naughty so I smirked and whispered lustfully,

"Well, when we were in school, we shared a dorm," Cedric look so adorably confused and livid that I couldn't help but push his buttons, "Let's just say…Seamus, he has a huge—"

I huffed as my lover so offensively cut me off. I was pushed back against the wall of the hot tub and he started biting at my neck with vigor. "Over possessive idiot,"I tittered.

All Cedric did was embrace me with all his strength. And all I could do was continue to hold on.

XXX

_The End._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, and please review. And for the vampire reference, I did not plan it! I was writing and I was typing the vampire part and after I gone back to read it I was like Cedric…Vampire…oh. It was a total coincidence; I did not mean to connect it anyway with Twilight! Of course, if you guys like twilight, you can think whatever you want about the vampire reference. But, I didn't mean it; I did not mean to mention vampires with Cedric! Sorry if you guys didn't like the fact that you thought of Twilight in a HP fic. Anyway, please review anyway! And if any of you have a __**real **__problem with the vampire reference, tell me and I'll change it. Bye!  
><em>


End file.
